


But It's Alright When I'm Next To You.

by Kitsune_From_Neverland



Series: the weight of the world is a burden on our shoulders [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, JoshNeku, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Please Send Help, Sorry Not Sorry, just fluff and making out, mention of hickeys, so uh, they are dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_From_Neverland/pseuds/Kitsune_From_Neverland
Summary: “Hey Neku,” Joshua begins, cupping Neku’s face delicately, framing it in his hands that could destroy the world, not just turn on the television without the remote.“Follow my lead?”Neku smiles, soft and slow and it takes everything in Joshua’s being, Shibuya singing a song of revelations and joy and hallelujah within his soul, for him to restrain himself from bringing out his wings to cradle Neku as softly as Neku holds Joshua’s heart in his hands.“Screw that.” Neku replies with a laugh, leaning in and instigating the make out session first this time, all happy sighs and content hums as they enjoy their time together on a worn out couch in a cramped apartment, a shitty daytime soap opera still playing on the TV.Or alternatively: Neku still brings back coffee for Joshua, even though Joshua insists on the numerous artificial sweeteners and So. Much. Sugar.





	But It's Alright When I'm Next To You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted on AO3 and of freaking course it's TWEWY, I am so weak for this game and the character development, and JoshNeku, ughhhh.

* * *

_“Follow my lead!”_

_“Screw that!”_

* * *

 

“I’m back.” Neku carefully pushes the door to the apartment open, trying to balance the two cups of coffee in one hand. It had been a slow day at Wildkat, and returning home to Joshua was always a great end to the day.

“Mmm, did you get me the extra milk, sweetener, creamer, and sugar?” Joshua asks, continuing to play with something in his hand, languidly tilting his head to look at Neku from his laid out spot on the couch that faced the doorway.

“Yeah, give me a second. I still don’t get how you can stand this stuff, it tastes so fake and disgusting.” Neku made a face, sticking out his tongue at Joshua as the Composer laughs loud and bright. Making his way to Joshua, Neku absentmindedly notes the sound of raindrops beginning to fall outside, maybe a bit too fast to be natural.

“Says the heathen who insists on adding _candy canes_ to his hot chocolate. We’re growing at least three pots of mint in this place, but _somebody_ still insists on using artificial mint.” Joshua teases back, slowly shifting to sit up on the couch and lean over to drop the pins he had in his hand onto the table, all while leaving a space on his left for Neku.

“Candy canes in hot chocolate is a testament to the Christmas spirit and should be embraced by all.” Neku scoffs, sitting down and handing Joshua his coffee.

Joshua hums at the warmth radiating from the cup that’s been pressed into his hand and the warm body now beside him, calmly taking a sip as Neku leans against his shoulder and drinks from his own cup. They share a smile, the rain outside falling faster. Joshua nudges at Neku’s cheek with his nose until they’re looking into each other’s eyes. A flick of Joshua’s hand turns on the television, a slight crackle of static before the voices on screen become clearer.

“Oh no, how terrible, it looks like it’ll be raining heavily all day tomorrow. I guess you’ll just have to stay at home with me instead of going to work at Wildkat then.” Joshua murmurs, eyelashes fluttering as he blinks to a slow metronome and lips curving into a smirk that’s leaning closer and closer to Neku.

“You didn’t even turn it onto the weather channel you dork. And I know you were just making sure it didn’t start raining until I got back with your coffee.” Neku argues with a laugh, turning his face upwards to brush a smile against smirking lips.

“Whatever do you mean, Neku dearest?” Joshua’s smirk expands into a lopsided grin, eyes falling completely closed as he presses his lips against Neku’s again with a satisfied hum.

“Please, the TV’s still on the shitty soap opera channel you like to pretend I don’t know you like to watch, and yeah, of course it’s a coincidence the rain starts literally seconds after I’m back with the drinks.” Neku teases, laughter bubbling up until it spills over his lips only to be bottled up by Joshua’s mouth again.

Joshua sighs, opening his eyes again to take in the sight of a grinning Neku with flushed cheeks and a teasing glint in his blue eyes.

“Maria and Daniel’s love story is an epic adventure and critical study into the depth of human nature. And I admit to nothing about the weather, it truly was a coincidence that my coffee didn’t get caught in the rain.” Joshua declares passionately, ending his statement with another sip of his coffee.

“Sure it was.” Neku rolls his eyes, mirroring Joshua as he raises his own cup to his smiling lips.

“Of course, I think I can name a better love story than theirs.” Joshua comments slyly, pulling his legs up onto the couch beneath him and reaching over to set his coffee down on the table beside the pins.

“Oh?” Neku purrs, toeing off his shoes to sit cross legged and facing Joshua, his own coffee cradled protectively in his hands. “Care to share?”

Sliding a hand over Neku’s that’s still holding his coffee, Joshua leans in closer to him to press their foreheads together, his free hand swiftly finding a home in cradling Neku’s neck, brushing against his hair, sliding through short strands. Nuzzling his nose against Neku’s, Joshua revels in the quiet sigh falling out of Neku’s lips. He dips his mouth down and kisses the corners of Neku’s smile first, enjoying the happy sounds that escape Neku’s mouth.

“Mmm, yeah, and it’s a really cute love story too.” Joshua whispers, finally, _finally_ , allowing himself to kiss Neku on the lips and savoring the warmth that blooms inside him whenever they touch so intimately.

“Are you sure it’s actually cute and not about a guy who shoots the other guy because of communication problems. Twice.” Neku challenges, but is ultimately incapable of keeping his soft smile hidden.

“Neku, please, I’ve apologized. And I got you flowers and chocolates and the teddy bear you’re dead set on keeping in _our_ bed, even though I’m obviously the only one who’s allowed to hug you at night.” Joshua whines playfully, leaving loud kisses all over Neku’s face and neck. Neku laughs loudly at a raspberry blown into his cheek, bringing a hand up to wipe at it. He gazes fondly at Joshua, seeing the lingering traces of doubt and regret hidden deep inside violet colored eyes, and then the words fall out without him consciously knowing it.

“I love you. And I forgive you. I _forgave_ you about a year ago and okay, maybe it’s only been about a year and a half since The Game ended, but to be fair, it took you like five months to get your shit together and talk to me, to us, and that’s okay.” Neku hopes he’s not as red as he thinks he is right now, eyes cautiously looking up into Joshua’s.

And then he can’t look away ( _can’t, just can’t, Neku thinks he’ll be fine for the rest of his life if he gets to see Joshua, gets to look at him and drown in those eyes of galaxies and violets and lavender painted skies.)_ , but to be fair, Joshua can’t look away either from him _(Joshua wonders when blue and orange became his favorite colors, he’s practically a god, but those eyes make him feel weak and strong all at once, that shade of blue that shouldn’t make him feel so warm inside because he’s seen it before, but never like this, never in the eyes of someone he cares for so deeply and loves so wholeheartedly.)_.

“Hey Neku,” Joshua begins, cupping Neku’s face delicately, framing it in his hands that could destroy the world, not just turn on the television without the remote. “Follow my lead?”

Neku smiles, soft and slow and it takes everything in Joshua’s being, Shibuya singing a song of revelations and joy and _hallelujah_ within his soul, for him to restrain himself from bringing out his wings to cradle Neku as softly as Neku holds Joshua’s heart in his hands.

“Screw that.” Neku replies with a laugh, leaning in and instigating the make out session first this time, all happy sighs and content hums as they enjoy their time together on a worn out couch in a cramped apartment, a shitty daytime soap opera still playing on the TV.

* * *

“I lied, you know.” Joshua says later after they’ve cleaned up the inevitable coffee spill because making out when your boyfriend has a cup of coffee in his lap just spells trouble. Maria and Daniel on TV are in yet another heated argument, their shouting match fading into background noise in the living room against the rain pounding against the windows.

“About what?” Neku asks quietly, stealing another sip of Joshua’s now lukewarm coffee only to make another face at the overpowering sweetness.

“Stop drinking it if you don’t like it.” Joshua laughs and takes the cup back into his hands, knowing Neku would probably continue regardless, but knowing he didn’t mind sharing anyways. “And I wasn’t trying to just keep my coffee dry when I held back the rain.”

“Oh?” Neku questions, tugging the coffee back into his hands, sipping at it as Joshua smiles over at him.

“Mmm, I wanted to keep my boyfriend dry too.” Joshua turns his head and leans closer to kiss Neku’s brow, hiding a chuckle at Neku going cross eyed for a moment to track his movements. He’s about to lean back, but Neku’s hand shoots out to cup around the back of his neck and hold him in place. Blue eyes peer up at him as the coffee is set on the floor below them, Neku’s lips curving into a familiar smirk.

“Hey, your coffee was way too sweet.” Neku complains. Joshua is heartbeats away from rolling his eyes and telling him it was his fault for still drinking it if he didn’t like it when Neku pulls him closer by his hand behind his neck and _smiles_ , purring into Joshua’s ear, “Wanna help me get the taste out of my mouth?”

And if they don’t leave the couch for a while after that, it’s really nobody else’s business.

* * *

 

“That was a stupid idea.” Neku admits an hour or so later, laying on his back on the couch as Joshua lays on top of him and presses butterfly kisses onto the hickeys he’s sucked onto his neck.

“Hmm? I rather liked it.” Joshua smiles up at Neku, maintaining the eye contact as he kisses yet another hickey.

“I meant that you drank the coffee too. Didn’t really get the taste out of my mouth since you also tasted like it.” Neku rolls his eyes, hoping he’s not blushing that hard, but the image of Joshua smiling up at him as he kisses the hickey he made on Neku’s neck is now seared into his mind forever.

“Oh, is that so? How about I eat a mint and we try again?” Joshua suggests cheerfully. Neku laughs and pushes Joshua with his self-satisfied grin away.

“Dork.” Neku chuckles as Joshua huffs and flops back over his chest.

“Your dork.” Joshua reminds him happily, voice still chipper and eyes bright, and that’s when Neku knows they’ll be alright. Nothing in the world can keep them from being in love and Shibuya herself would fall before they do.

“Yeah. And I’m your’s.” Neku chokes out, smiling as Joshua molds himself to fit against Neku’s body perfectly with a simple smile that says he knows and he understands.

The rain outside continues to beat out rhythms on the window, and the soap opera on TV pauses for a commercial break, but Neku and Joshua don’t mind the stuttering noises in an apartment built for one and for silence.

They have each other and that makes it alright for now.

* * *

  _(At night, when they’re curled up under the covers, legs tangled and arms wrapped around one another, Neku admits the overly sweet coffee flavor didn’t taste that bad when it came from Joshua’s lips, and just maybe artificial sweeteners were growing on him._

_Joshua makes it a point to kiss him again right then and there, hours after drinking the coffee his lips no longer carry the flavor of._

_Neku finds that he doesn’t mind one bit.)_

**Author's Note:**

> still screaming about these dorks, tbh with you.
> 
> and now i should probably do student-y stuff *coughmyhomeworkcoughcough*


End file.
